Don't Take The Girl
by Why Hedonists r Often Rated E
Summary: Another RHr semi fluff fic based on the song 'Don't Take The Girl' by Tim McGraw.


**disclaimer: I don't own anything from harry potter; that belongs to j.k. rowling. It was to the song, but I had to take the lyrics out. The** **ending is kind of mushy but get over it. enjoy.**

**don't take the girl**

"Hey son. Are you ready yet? Lets go." Mr. Weasley yelled throughout the house to his youngest son. "We're going to be late for your first quidditch lesson."

"Yeah. I'm ready dad." ron came clunking down the steps with a lot of protective padding on and his dads broomstick in his hand.

His dad chuckled. "What's up with all of the padding, Ron?"

"I don't want to get hurt."

"You won't get hurt . . . yet."

Just then a beautiful girl with long, bushy hair and chocolate brown eyes came running through the gate of her house with her mothers kitchen broom in her hand.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked jumping up and down in front of him and Ron.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"May I come with you?"

"Sure, but don't you want padding, too?"

"No, I'm not afraid to get hurt."

This made Ron's face turn beet red.

"Dad, you're not going to let the muggle girl come, are you?" Ron asked his dad pleadingly.

"I know you don't want her to come now, but some day you will change your mind about girls."

"Yeah right." Ron muttered under his breath. "Come on dad. You can take Fred or even George for that matter or even my best bud, Harry, but please daddy, don't take a girl . . . and a muggle girl at that."

Ten years later Ron and Hermione were best friends and were inseperable. In fact, they were more than best friends; they were in love. They were in love so much that they promised each other that they would do anything to keep each other safe. One night in front of a picture show for the Daily Prophet, (Hermione did end up being a witch) that promise came into affect. A stranger pulled out his wand on them and since Hermione and Ron's wands were both getting tuned up at Ollivanders, Hermione had to obey the strangers orders or get hurt or worse.

"Please sir, take anything from me, except for the girl. Here's a very expensive watch and here's all the . . . um . . . money I have and my Gringotts key, but please don't take _my _girl." He over-emphacized the word 'my.'

"How is she Healer V? Will she be alright? Will the baby be fine? Will-"

"Mr. Weasley, please calm down or I'm going to have to kick you out."

"Sorry sir." Ron said hanging his head down low.

"It's alright."

It had been five years passed since the stranger had threatened to kill Hermione. Ron was now waiting in St. Mungos because Hermione was having their first child.

"How is she sir?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but-"

"But what?" Ron asked now getting rambuncious again.

"Ron!"

"Sorry."

"The baby is fine, but . . . his mom is getting weak fast. I'm so sorry."

Ron then with growing anger and sadness fell to his knees and let out a long, but quiet (because he didn't want to get kicked out) yell. "Please Lord don't do this to me. Take me instead. Take me."

"Please Healer Verelst. If she is dying, can I just see my wife before she does? Please sir."

"Sure Ron."

Ron walked into Hermione's room and to see her in a heart monitor and all the ither contraptions he saw made his heart break.

"Hey, 'Mione." He said sitting down on the chair next to her bed.

"Ron . . . ?"

"Yeah, it's me, 'Mione."

"Ron, will I ever see you again?"

"I hope so, 'Mione."

"I love you, Ron." She said taking his hand in hers.

"I love you too, 'Mione."

"Can I name our son?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Here take this." She handed him a piece of paper with her other hand.

"Ok."

"I love you, Ron. I really do. I do. I love you." Then her pillow sunk a little bit and he knew she was dead without even looking at the heart monitor.

"I love you, too, 'Mione. I really do. I do. I love you." He was now in tears.

He opened up the piece of paper in his hand and read: 'Ron' in Hermione's hand writing. "Anything to make you happy honey. Anything." He sobbed. He kissed his wifes cold havd and laid it back onto the bed. "I love you, 'Mione and I always have and always will."

"You have to leave now, Mr. Weasley. You can come back tomorrow to pick up your son. You got any names yet?"

"Yeah. Only one though." Ron smiled to himself.

**8 YEARS LATER**

"Hey son. Are you ready yet? Lets go." Mr. Weasley yelled throughout the house to his youngest son. "We're going to be late for your first quidditch lesson."

"Yeah, I'm ready dad." Ron came clunking down the steps with a lot of protective padding on and his dads broomstick in his hand.

His dad chuckled.

**So what did you think?r/r.**

**i'm so sorry for killing off Hermione, Rachel. yes you rachel whoolery, but i kind of had to.it went with the song.**

**i know hermione's last words were mushy but they were her last words and to her husband so they were mushy.oh well.**


End file.
